disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed!
"Cursed!" is the first segment of the seventeenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 15, 2019. Synopsis After Anne helps Sprig break up with Maddie, strange things start happening to them. Plot Anne and Sprig are at the farmer's market when the former takes notice of Maddie who is once again acting creepy. Sprig, who is still engaged to her, refuses to talk to her because of how weird she is (and presumably because of his closeness with Ivy). Anne tells Sprig to just break up with her, but he refuses. Anne tries to do it, but she gets creeped out as well. As they plan, they accidentally knock over a pot of blue moon berries belonging to Barry, the friendly candy maker who tells them not to think of it. Anne writes a note (from Sprig) to Maddie and sends it to her. As she reads it, she gives an annoyed glare and leaves. Anne and Sprig are convinced that their problems are finally solved. In a shed in a forest, someone casts a spell on Sprig and Anne. The next morning, Sprig awakens to discover that his eyebrows are big and bushy and Anne has feathers growing out of her while she continuously squawks. Hop Pop deduces that they have been cursed and that Maddie is behind it. They attempt to uncurse themselves, but fail with Sprig becoming an fluffy orange ball and Anne transforming into a humanoid bird. Maddie suddenly arrives, being in the middle of her bakery delivery, and Sprig apologizes for not being direct with her about breaking up. Maddie forgives him, but says that she cannot remove the curse, because she did not cast it. Using her charms, she creates a trail and she, Sprig and Anne follow it. On the way there, Maddie informs Sprig that just because she gives off a weird vibe does not mean she is bad and that she uses her magic to help others. They find the shed and learn that it belongs to Barry who cursed Anne and Sprig because they spilled his blue moon berries. "I may look nice, but I'm petty and vengeful on the inside." Barry refuses to lift the curse which offends Maddie and they proceed to fight one another, ending with Maddie turning Barry's curse on himself and curing Anne and Sprig. Maddie changes him back after the she, Sprig and Anne clean out his candy stock. Sprig and Maddie make up and stay friends. Later that night, Sprig catches Anne eating ants off the floor (from a running gag where she was getting used to eating like a bird). Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar, additional voices *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Keith Silverstein as Barry *Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker Trivia * This episode references Sprig and Anne's motto "Spranne against the world" from "Flood, Sweat & Tears". * Sprig breaks off his engagement to Maddie since "Hop Luck". * Anne's bird appearance slightly resembles Mordecai from Regular Show, as well as Big Bird from Sesame Street. Gallery Cursed 1.jpg Cursed 2.jpg Cursed 3.jpg|I can't wait to hang out. External links *Cursed! at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes